


Full of Colors

by Lieblos



Series: XiuHan Tales [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, M/M, XiuHan - Freeform, lumin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2020-11-23 06:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieblos/pseuds/Lieblos
Summary: Lu Han nasceu como uma tela em branco, pronto para adquirir as formas, as texturas, os traços e, principalmente, as cores. Mas a única cor que ele possuía era o preto.[XIUHAN] [TENTATIVA DE POETIZAÇÃO]





	Full of Colors

**FULL OF COLORS**

Lu Han era preto no branco.

Nasceu como uma folha, uma tela, pronto para adquirir as formas, as texturas, os traços e, principalmente, as cores. E, como qualquer outro, pouco a pouco foi os ganhando, sua vida sendo pintada lentamente por diversos tipos de pincéis, dando caminhos ao seu destino, formando encruzilhadas.

Porém sua cor permaneceu a mesma, Lu Han sempre seguindo a estrada monocromática.

Nasceu completamente em branco e os pingos pretos começaram a ser despejados, para logo escorrerem e irem criando figuras, criando linhas. Em sua paleta não havia o vermelho, amarelo ou azul. Algumas vezes recebia tons de cinza, do mais fortes ao mais claros; mas assim que eles se encontravam com o preto, logo tudo voltava a ser a mesma cor, as sedas fazendo a tinta escura fluir por toda a área vazia. 

Lu Han observava as outras pessoas, suas cores distintas, seus respingos, e as invejava. Mas por mais que tentasse pintar sua alma como o das outras pessoas, não conseguia. O preto sempre tornava qualquer outra cor a de sempre.

Mesmo que fosse mais claro ou sujo, ainda assim era o preto que carregou desde o início.

Sua cor predominante não só o incomodava, como a outras pessoas. Algumas até se aproximavam e tentavam fingir que não se importavam da diferença. Porém a maioria preferia manter distância, o observando de longe enquanto falavam por suas costas, fazendo seu preto se tornar cada vez mais forte a ponto do branco e do cinza sumirem, sendo impossível de serem visto diante da escuridão que a tela obtinha.

Teria ficado assim se não fosse por sua força de vontade em mudar isso, trazendo o branco de volta para quando tivesse espaço, para quando enfim conseguisse pingar ou traçar algo em rosa, roxo, azul, marrom ou bege.

Ao voltar a perder as esperanças, ao voltar a se desesperar, Lu Han buscou sua última opção. Se entregou àquilo que não queria jamais e torceu para que isso o ajudasse.

Lu Han deixou suas próprias cores de lado, deixou de ser uma tela e se tornou um espelho.

Então passou a refletir as cores das outras pessoas, a exibi-las como se fossem suas e esperar que com o tempo de uso, tudo se incorporasse a ele, se tornassem ele.

Por anos, Lu Han foi apenas um espelho, e isso pareceu servir-lhe.

No começo sentia-se muito bem ao ver que as pessoas passaram a se aproximar dele, o tratavam como se ele fosse como uma delas. Selecionando seu conjunto de tons e de cores, foi capaz de fazer amigos e, não muito tempo depois, arrumar uma namorada.

Mas sua felicidade baseada em falsidade sobre si foi efêmera.

Com o tempo, voltou a sentir-se mal consigo mesmo. E dessa vez era pior, pois nenhuma daquelas cores eram dele, nenhuma eram ele.

Cansado demais de forçar-se a mostrar algo que não era, o espelho foi se manchando, deixando de exibir as cores e um preto escuro tomasse conta de cada perímetro.

Não demorou e logo todas as pessoas que estavam ao seu lado, seus amigos e sua namorada se afastaram ou simplesmente foram embora, o deixando completamente sozinho em meio a uma tela completamente preta, todo o branco transformado e sem mais nenhum espaço, uma explosão de sentimentos reprimidos.

Dessa vez Lu Han não se esforçou para voltar a ter algum espaço em branco. Deixou que cada página de seu livro fossem pigmentada com a cor das outras. Deixou as letras, as imagens, a essência de tudo fossem aquilo que era incapaz de reverter.

Não que não se importasse mais, só não tinha mais esperanças de que fosse mudar algo. Estava completamente sozinho, uma mancha preta em um mundo cheio de cores. Lu Han já não tinha mais fé em nada, somente existia e mantinha sua vida pacata, monocroma, sem graça. 

Até que um dia conheceu Minseok, alguém que possuía as cores em aquarela, belos tons claros e delicados que fluiam mais facilmente pela tela, passando dela e pingando em qualquer outra que estivesse ao redor.

Ou pelo menos foi isso o que aconteceu com Lu Han.

Ele não tinha feito nada, manteve tudo aquilo que era ele. Não mudou ou fingiu ser o que não era. Porém Minseok se aproximou dele por livre e espontânea vontade, um sorriso acolhedor e uma grande paciência admirável, e ficou ao seu lado quando mais ninguém havia, guiou-lhe para um caminho que Lu Han nunca sequer pensou ou foi orientado a caminhar.

Primeiro veio o amarelo respingado forte em seu rosto, o fazendo esboçar um sorriso com o ato incomum em sua vida, completamente surpreso. Depois o azul apareceu, sendo passado em sua bochecha pela mão de Minseok e deixando-lhe a forma dos dedos pequenos. Em seguida veio o vermelho, um jato forte que manchou seu peito e encobriu o preto seco, não o deixando mais a vista. E então o vermelho deu origem as outras cores que emergiram do fundo, primeiro boiando por sobre a tela e depois sendo absorvida por ela.

Pouco a pouco as cores foram tomando o lugar da tinta preta, escrevendo, pintando, traçando e formando toda a sua vida.

O preto ainda estava lá, jamais poderia ser retirado ou substituído de seu passado. Porém não era mais predominante. Não existia mais uma só cor.

Ainda que Minseok tenha lhe dado as cores primárias, ele não deu suas cores a Lu Han. Minseok fez Lu Han adquirir as suas próprias.

Cores bem escuras.

Fortes.

E totalmente suas. 


End file.
